Global We Got Married S3
by FrenzyVenture
Summary: He is the popular and beloved maknae of their group. She was the spoiled but mature baby of their group. He admitted on an interview that he wants to be a part of the show. She would like to do it to explore the Korean world. Then they met. But the show has its shocking twist.


GLOBAL WE GOT MARRIED SEASON 3 (01)

Pair: SehunxOC

Author's note: This is based from the interview that Sehun had before telling everyone that he wants to be in We Got Married. And I just missed OT12 the most, that's why they would be mentioned here. Another thing, I would like to make a series of Global We Got Marries on my fanfics featuring different idols so please anticipate for it. Lastly, I don't own anything here, just the OC. And all events are purely fictional.

Summary: He is the popular and beloved maknae of their group. She was the spoiled but mature baby of their group. He admitted on an interview that he wants to be a part of the show. She would like to do it to explore the Korean world. Then they met. But the show has its shocking twist.

Chapter 1:

"I heard that someone from your group wants to be a part of the Got Married series." The emcee addressed the group during the live interview.

"Yes that's right. Its Sehun, the youngest of us." Suho, the leader replied for everyone. Then all eyes went to Sehun who is seating at the end of the table.

"Why do you want to take part of it? I am sure all your fans are curious about it." The emcee continued.

"It would be a new experience for me and a wonderful opportunity to promote the group more." Sehun replied, making his hyungs smile at him. He is indeed worried of their team also despite him not voicing it out much like the rest.

"So guys, let's start the meeting." The manager of EXO started as he sat facing the group.

"Do we have a lot of projects for this month?" Xiumin asked as all of them stared at their manager waiting for him to drop the bomb.

"Not really. Though Sehun would be busier than most of you." Their manager leaned back at his chair and looked at the young boy on topic. "They are doing your wish. They are inviting you to participate in the new season of Global We Got Married."

"Really?" Chanyeol asked as the other members were left speechless at the invitation to their maknae. Then their manager nodded in response.

"Wait! You said global? Meaning his partner is not Korean?" Chen asked back while glancing at Sehun only to see the youngest in his deep thoughts already.

"Yes you're right there Chen. However, we are not yet sure about her identity. They only told us that she is from a good background and that this season has a lot of twists."

"Sehun, do you think you can do it?" Suho asked, concern evident from his voice.

"IF you don't want to do it, tell us now so we can inform the production team ahead of time." Kai said as he stared at his fellow member.

"Its okay guys. I can do this." Sehun smiled at everyone then addressed their manager. "I will do this manager-huyng. No need to worry."

"Alright! Its settled then." Manager stood from his chair and walked outside with his phone on hand ready to call the production team to advise for Sehun's decision.

"Are you sure Oh Sehun?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Yes. Guys I will be okay. And I will treat her kindly but please help me when I don't know what to do." Sehun smiled at them trying to look cool.

"Well, he said he can do it. Lets just let him do it and support him." Baekhyun tapped the youngest at the back and smiled at their team.

"So, do you girls have any idea on how we can promote the group in Korea? Your concert tickets are not sold out and you have a weak sales of your album in that country."

"Why don't we use their variety shows to promote us?" Mirei, a girl with curvy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes asked the group.

"Hmm. Well, I guess that's the only way then. Each of you decide which variety program you want to appear in and break a leg." The manager informed the group.

Pix, that's the name of their group. It is a girl group that is composed mainly of girls from different cultures and countries. They debuted four months ago and started with their world tour. However, due to the popularity of Kpop, their music and style are being forgotten. And now, they met a big problem. They will be performing in Korea, the country where they have their lowest rating. Their management is there ready to help but they want the ladies to learn and earn the love and respect from people around the world the hard way. And now, they need to attend all the variety shows that invited them while they are in Korea waiting for the concert date.

"Rouge, I have your program for you." Rouge, the youngest from Pix, a girl with gray eyes and purple gray wavy hair, looked at their manager. "They are inviting you to this. And there's no need to panic because the other guy knows how to speak English well."

"Global We Got Married season 3?" Rouge eyed the folder that was handed to her and started flipping through the program details. "So this is a pretend marriage? An on screen partner as they say?"

"Yeah. I heard the guy is the maknae of EXO which I know you have heard of already." Rouge nodded as her manager continued. "They are bringing some twists in the program. And its only you who knows who will be your partner. Apparently, Sehun don't know who his lady would be is."

"Hmm. I see. Interesting." Her eyes glinted with excitement over the idea. "I'll take it. When do we start with the shooting?"

"Tomorrow, during your press con. EXO will be the one doing your interview."

"Alright! In 3 – 2 – 1! Action."

"Annyeong! We are one! We are EXO." The group greeted as the camera starts rolling.

"Welcome to I to I, a new variety show which where 2 idol groups get to interview each other." Suho started the introduction.

"And for the premier episode, we are here to start the interview with one of the newly debuted girl group from UK." Xiumin added.

"Daebak! From UK! For sure only Suho would be able to talk to them since he is fluent in English." Baekhyun pointed at the said leader.

"Well, I guess there's no time to waste here. Let's meet the girls from PIX" Chanyeol made a thumbs up and the camera focused on the door on the other side where EXO were seated. On cue, the door opened and the ladies entered one by one.

"Annyeong!" The girls greeted together while taking their seats facing EXO.

"Wow. Annyeong! They are pretty." Kai whispered to Sehun who is beside him as the ladies entered. Each of the ladies are head turners.

"Welcome to Korea. Please introduce yourselves to your Korean fans." CHanyeol smiled at them and motioned for the ladies to start speaking.

"Hi! I'm Mirei, I'm the eldest of the group and the leader of PIX. Nice to meet everyone." Mirei introduced while smiling.

"Annyeong! My name is Lyka. Lets have a wonderful time together." The girl with a blonde hair and green eyes beside Mirei said.

"Ola! I'm Shamie. Please look after us." The reddish black haired girl with amber eyes greeted.

"Annyeong! I'm Rouge, the maknea of the group." Rouge greeted and smiled at the camera showing her dimples on both cheeks.

The interview went on smoothly between the two idol groups. Until the interview came to a segment where they need to answer a randomly selected question that was posted to SNS by their fans. A series of question caught everyones attention and brought Sehun and Rouge on the spotlight.

"Next question, posted by username RoHun." Rouge read the question flashed on the screen hanging on the wall between EXO and PIX. She went speechless as she finished scanning the question and the camera caught the reaction on her face. Her face blushed but she managed to smile at the camera as she continues to read the question. "This is for Sehun and Rouge. How do you feel now that both of you have seen each other in person and that you would be doing the got Married series together?"

"Wow!" As soon as Rouge finished asking the question, Suho stood from his chair and dragged Sehun out of his chair to the middle of the stage facing the camera. Seeing this, Mirei also dragged Rouge from her chair to stand infront of Sehun. As both of them are facing each other, Suho translated the question in Korean for his members. A series of _ooh _ was heard from them. Sehun gaped at Rouge after understanding the question while Rouge blushed so red and stared at the floor.

"Well? Sehun?" Chen tapped the maknae's shoulder urging him to start talking.

"Uhm. Hi. I'm Oh Sehun. Nice to meet you." Sehun held out his hand for a hand shake while staring at the girl infront of him.

"Hello. I'm Takahashi Rouge. It's my pleasure to meet you." She received the hand shake and smiled at him. Sehun surprised everyone when he kissed her hand and bent down and kissed Rouge at the cheek making the said girl freeze in shock.

Proprietary


End file.
